Cydoni-Gibberia
Cydoni-Gibberia (Cydu: Ripublijka der Cydonji-Gybbaria, Gibberish: Ripablico do Cidono-Gibberija) is an island nation that debuted in NSC 20, finishing last in the semi-final. The capital city is Vardychinov and other large cities are Laskivé, Jurdaos and Danishri. There are three main languages in Cydoni-Gibberia: Cydu, Gibberish and English, with minorities of German, Spanish, French and Meelian. Cydoni-Gibberia is located just west of the coast of the Eastern mini-continent, with Begonia, Rotterdamus and Effiland having coastline facing the island. There are many ethnic groups in Cydoni-Gibberia, with a high concentration of Maccha-Brugian, Halitosian, Arjan and Daffodilian citizens living on the island. Cydoni-Gibberia declared independence from Arjan control on March 8th 2008. History The Island of Cydoni-Gibberia has existed for many years, before much of the other nations ever existed. Much of the population of Cydoni-Gibberia (which was originally known as The Republic of Varylaskivé) was spaced out across the island for many years, until Arjan explorers joined much of the tribes together. The capital city, Vardychinov, was the most populated city in all of Cydoni-Gibberia for every year until 2002, when Laskivé overtook it. National Flag The national flag of Cydoni-Gibberia is currently the only vertical tricolore in the world. The red indicates the strawberry fields that have brought in many sources of income for the island. The purple indicates uniqueness from the other nations. The yellow indicates the sunlight logo of the island that signifies moving in a new direction. The yellow can also signify wealth and good luck. The national flag of Cydoni-Gibberia was adopted and declared official upon it's independence on Saturday 8th March 2008. Geography Cydoni-Gibberia is a nation that consists of 5 regions: Gibberia (where the capital city, Vardichynov, is located), Bruixijan (the largest region), Formata (a major port to the Eastern mini-continent), Cydu (the major economical center and HQ of CyGiTV, Cydoni-Gibberia's NSC broadcaster) and Sabato (which makes up much of the south of the island). There is also a major river, Cydu-Gib, that runs through all 5 regions and separates the island. The island is situated in The Great Sea, sitting inbetween the West and Southeast continents. Military Cydoni-Gibberia has one of the most powerful armies in the world. Each region has an army, with the CMF (Cydu Military Force) acting as the main national army, drawing troops from all regional armed forces. Cydoni-Gibberia has an alliance with Halito and any nation that joins in armed forces with Halito, and fought Lolee and Rotterdamus for land on the Eastern mini-continent. Sporting Cydoni-Gibberia has a national team in football, who entered the qualification rounds of the NSC World Cup's 2nd edition, however, came 4th in their group and were eliminated. Cydoni-Gibberia competed in the 2nd NSC Games, and won 1 medal in Javelin and 4 medals in Canoeing and Kayaking, including 1 gold medal. Other popular sports in Cydoni-Gibberia include rugby, basketball, tennis and throwing and catching. Economy Cydoni-Gibberia's official currency is the Cydu Marka, but other usable currencies in the nation are the Pound, the Euro and the American Dollar. The economy in Cydoni-Gibberia is very high, and the country is regarded as one of the richest in the world, with major exports of Cydu Strawberries and other goods making massive amounts of money for the island. NSC Performances For more information, see Cydoni-Gibberia in the Nation Song Contest. Cydoni-Gibberia debuted at NSC 20, with the Utah Saints performing Something Good 08 in Ugaly. It did not qualify to the final, placing last with just 22 points. Cydoni-Gibberia qualified to the final for the first time in NSC 21. In all 7 participations, Cydoni-Gibberia has had to pass through the semis, and has always been in Semi 2. Cydoni-Gibberia was the rest jury qualifier in NSC 24. Red is last, gold 1st, silver 2nd and bronze 3rd. X = Did not compete NSC Spinoff Performances Cydoni-Gibberia debuted in the spinoff series of NSC in NSC NF 6 in Belvist, where they participated with The Revelations, singing It's You. At the close of voting, it had placed 8th in a field of 30, gaining 73 points from 13 of the 27 voting countries, yet did not recieve any 12 points. Cydoni-Gibberia hosted the NSC Countries Spinoff, and competed as part of the United Kingdom. Astique was the first ever winner of a Cydoni-Gibberian hosted show. Cydoni-Gibberia achieved its first ever NSC win at That 70s show, held in Scorpionia. Therefore, Cydoni-Gibberia will host the next Oldies spinoff. See also * Cydoni-Gibberia in the Nation Song Contest * Cydoni-Gibberia Points Breakdown Category:Nations Category:Cydoni-Gibberia